Heart of Mine
by XxObsessxLovexLivexX
Summary: Momoka had always loved and pined for Touka for 2 years. When she sees Touka's playboy actions first hand and from what people have said, she decides that Touka would never be hers. She gives up on him but what does Touka think of this change? IRONY


Me: Hey everyone! Honestly I love the anime Touka Gettan (even though the order of the episodes is totally OOW- Out Of Whack). I was totally hoping to see lots of TouMomo pairing fics. But yet, once again, I was disappointed at the results. SOOO I'm going to try to make one myself!! Prepare yourselves a bag of popcorn and a barfbag cuz im pretty sure ull need it when you read this ^^'. Yeah my confidence in myself sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Touka Gettan the anime or the game. Only the plot.

Warning: I guess I'll stick it to T for some language and major douche-baggery. Some explicit parts TBC. OOC and OC (not having a relationship with the MAIN characters though. Oh no). Some mentions of YURI because that's what shows in Touka Gettan. This is HET. AU and uhh I think that's it for now

Summary: For 2 years, Momoka Kawabake had been pining over Touka Kamaizuma. Who wouldn't right? But now, it's starting to hurt her how he goes around and go to other girls. Especially Asuna Shirakawa, Minori Mizuno, Marie Gokokuji, and Satsuki Toudou. But the most frequent one: Riko Futaba. Momoka and Touka only shared a kiss and one beach moment (of course it wasn't intended) when the both of them had to walk back-to-back to the beach when their swim suits disintegrated. These girls were lucky enough to get more. ESPECIALLY RIKO. There are others but they were only those one-night stands. Momoka had tried everything to try to prove that they are potential soul mates, but no avail. After overhearing Touka and his "Mama's" little escapade one late night, she can't handle much more heartbreak and Momoka decides that going after Touka would only hurt her more. She gives up on him, but what does Touka think about this?

ENJOY! Oh and if you don't know how the characters look like, here's the link. Jut take out the spaces. When you get there, scroll to the 9th hidden spoiler and it will show the names and picture of the characters from the game.

http:// forums. animesuki. com/showthread. php?t=58602

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

.

It was late at night in Kamitsumihara. The starry sky and moon were the only source of light for the dark land. We take our view to the Kamaizuma complex, the director's house and a dormitory for only the son of Yumiko Kamaiazuma (1), Haruhiko Kamiazuma, the son of the director, and two other students. One was Makoto Inukai. She was the school's newly elected Song princess. The other was Momoka Kawabake. Her appearance was unexpected. She just appeared out of nowhere and was transferred into the house. People believed that she and Yumiko were related in some way. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Light an loud snores were heard in each room. Well, except for two. One is Momoka's bedroom. She stayed outside in her balcony in her pink silk nightdress. Her milk white skin glowed at the moon's beams. Her kind, soft crimson eyes looking at the trees, softly waving in the breeze.

MOMOKA/ Third POV

'_How troublesome… I can't sleep at ALL! I'm hungry… I wonder if Nene-san is awake._' Momoka giggled a bit at her stomach's growl and silently left her room. Tip-toeing quietly down the large halls, she passed room after room towards the kitchen. She passed Haruhiko's room later on and this was what she heard: "Ahh~ do not worry ladies. There's more of me to go around…ZzzzZzzzZzzzz." Momoka ignored it. She went into the kitchen and saw that Nene wasn't there. "Aww there's no one up… I wonder if Nene is in the other building…" She looks on the table and it held a little plate of cookies. "OOH! Cookies! Thank you Nene-san!"Holding the plate of cookies and practically inhaling them, Momoka walked off to the bridge that led towards the Director building; where the rooms of Yumiko, Nene, Touka, and the director were. She blushed lightly at the thought of seeing Touka sleeping, hoping that he might agree to sleep with her.

NO! not like that! As in sleeeep! ZzzzzZzzzZzzz sleeping I mean.

Three rooms down on the right, Momoka opened the door to Touka's room slowly revealing…

Nothing.

No one home.

Move on.

"Ehh? Where's Touka-chan (2)?" Momoka shut the door and continued walking down, still not feeling any tired. She walked to the large koi pond in the lush gardens.

"Waaah~ it's so beautiful at night!" Momoka walked onto the pond bridge and stood in the middle. She broke three leftover cookies into tiny pieces and fed them to the colorful fish. They made soft splashing noises. _'Splish' 'Splash' 'Splish'_ went the fish as they basically attacked the poor cookie crumbs. When she was all out of cookies, Momoka propped the plate next to her as she sat, eyes closed, hands holding the bridge poles, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the crickets and birds. Suddenly, it wasn't so quiet anymore. Strange noises were coming from a window not far from her. Curiosity got the best of her and she snuck up to said window. Squinting to get a better look, she peered through the darkness in the room, finally seeing the silhouettes of two people; a male and female. Cupping her hands around her eyes, Momoka was finally able to make out the identities of the shapes.

'_OH! It's Touka-chan! Isn't that Yumiko-san? What are they doing?' _ Momoka then hears the noises again except even louder. Soft feminine giggles were heard from the form besideTouka's.

"No~ you can't touch there."

"But…" Touka's voice actually sounded kind and affectionate… unlike the way he would talk to Momoka.

"I told you no." the female didn't seem to mind whatever Touka was doing.

"Mama…you're warm…" Momoka's eyes widen at this. _'Yumiko-san?' _

Then, the moonlight illuminated the room's darkness, making the figure's much easier to see. Yumiko was holding Touka WAY too close for a "mother" to be holding a son. Touka's head was placed on her large chest and his arms were wrapped around her slim waist. Yumiko giggled slightly at what Touka said and she placed her hand over his head, slowly petting and stroking the soft dark purple locks of his hair. "Of course I'm warm. I have a slight fever." _'Ehh? Yumiko-san has a fever? I should help Nene-san make soup for her.' _Momoka drifted off a bit, worrying for Yumiko-san's health. Suddenly, she heard Touka speak again. " That's not it… Mama is really warm." As he says this, Touka's head disappears under the futon covers and moans were coming from the other's flushed face.

"No-" some more movement from the think covers. "Mama…" Now you see, Momoka may be a bit slow, but she's plenty smart and she completely understood what was going down here.

'_My god… no. this isn't really happening! I must have fallen asleep at the pond. NO!'_Tears were rimming her crimson eyes and her heart was breaking piece by piece; slowly and torturously and her sadness piling up. _'No…' _Of course, to make it all better, the fun wasn't over for Touka and his adoptive mom.

"Hmm… then what should I do about Touka-chan?" Yumiko shifted their positions until her body was hovering over Touka's. "I think I'm going to touch you…" (3) Momoka stood up straight and her hands covered her shocked lips. Taking slow steps backward, Momoka's tears starting falling onto the ground and on the grass. It didn't stop the noises from stopping though. Momoka's cream hands tried their best to block out the sounds by covering her ears, however the noises just seemed to get louder, destroying her peace of mind. She sank to her knees, despair wrecking at every inch of her body.

'_Touka-chan…Touka-chan… why? Why..?' _She stood up abruptly and dashed into the other dorm building and into her room. Luckily, she didn't wake up anyone in the rooms. She shut the door and curled up in her bed, sobbing quietly. After a few more minutes had passed, her sobbing seemed to stop, but her tears still formed and her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Momoka rose from her bed and walked to her desk, examining the framed pictures displayed there. Pictures of her and Touka and everyone else.

There was a picture of Touka and Makoto and Nene and her outside when they came back from the beach. Makoto was hugging Nene and she was laughing. Touka was stoic and a bit embarrassed. Sometimes she thought it was because he was next to her, but afterwards she knows it was because they both lost their swimsuits and they had to walk back-to-back together in their birthday suits. Then there was another one when they were ice skating. They were skating together. Momoka was a beginner and Touka had to teach her. But, because of her, both of they had fallen in the snow too many times to count. And that's what the picture showed. Touka, a bit annoyed and Momoka, smiling, in the large pile of snow. It slightly pained her though. All these pictures of memories last year seemed to only show Touka with a annoyed look on his porcelain face. A sharp look in his blood red eyes and a scowl on his pale pink lips. Having enough, Momoka put each of the pictures down so that they couldn't be seen. The only one she saved were pictures of Touka with everyone except her or her with everyone except Touka. Funny, he seemed less stoic here.

Momoka left her room once more, looking for company. She went to the first person she thought of. Maktoto. Momoka knocked softly on the door, hoping to only wake up Makoto. Inside the room, said girl was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up. "Nehh… who is it?"

"It's Momoka…" Makoto was suddenly up and wide awake at the mention of her beloved sempai and friend.

"OH! Momo-sempai! Come in!" She rushed to make her autumn hair more presentable and smoothed out the wrinkles of her large futon comforters. Momoka hesitantly slid open the door and walked in, sliding it back into place. Momoka had her gaze on the floor, still feeling depressed. "Mako-chan? May I stay here for tonight…?" She was ready to leave in case of rejection. Of course it was totally the opposite for Makoto. She was ecstatic. "OF COURSE!" She then realized that the other's eyes were puffy from crying.

"Eh? Momo-sempai? What's the matter?" Momoka stayed silent and crawled under the navy blue comforter. She hugged the smaller girl. "Thank you Mako-chan…" Momoka released her hold and laid her head on the pillow. Makoto was a bit sad at the lack of warmth but then proceeded to do the same. Makoto brought her body closer to her sempai's and wrapped her arms around Momoka's torso, loving the vanilla and honey scent her form gave off. Finally at some peace, Momoka fell instantly asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're the one who broke my heart

You're the reason my world fell apart

You're the one who made me cry

Yet,

I'm still in love with you and I don't know why"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hoped you liked this! And please don't hesitate to make more Touka Gettan fics! R&R!!

(1)-She isn't the director. She's the niece of the director.

(2)-I know –chan is mostly used for girls, but in this case, People in Touka Gettan call him Touka-chan. Only Momoka and Yumiko mostly, since he is sometimes cross dressing.

(3)-As strange as this is, this is what the translations say when this scene happened in Touka Gettan episode 3. It scared the living shit out of me.


End file.
